To Be Or Not To Be?
by Nic0la-2oo8
Summary: SAM IS UPSET BECAUSE SHE FOUND OUT THAT DANNY IS GOING OUT WITH VALARY AGAIN. what will she do .... sing? could it be ? whoops, Danny you choose wrong Dx? will it be sam or valary you you have to read to find out hehe


This one shot is kinda good but you will be the juge of that I hope R&R please

**NIKKI:** It's a shame for Sam

**SAM:** why is it a shame for me 

**NIKKI:** because u just got your heart broken by Danny

**SAM:** WHAT how could he _**(bursts into tears)**_

**NIKKI :** not really, lol did you see the look on your face it was hilarious,

**SAM :** NO IT WASN'T …..bitch

**NIKKI:** oh and nice _**PINK**_top and _**PINK**_pants Sam what is that it couldn't be I love Danny phantom on there could it?

_**Sam looks down to see that she has got a pink tee-shirt with cup cakes on 'saying feed me, I'm hungry' and pink undies saying 'I love Danny phantom' and a picture of him on it**_

_**Sam blushes a bright pink**_

**NIKKI:** and I thought she couldn't get anymore pink, say I love cup cakes 

**Nikki takes picture**

**NIKKI:** wait until Danny takes a look at this, hehe

_**Sam coming just out of her shock……..i said just now….. NOW **_

**SAM:** oh….give me that camera

**NIKKI:** NO come and take it from me ha ha

**SAM:** GIVE ME THAT F CAMERA NOW TRIPLE BITCH

**NIKKI:** haha NEVER

Sam Cases me around the room while I'm laughing my head off waving the camera around

**DANNY:** uhhh ….. read and review please

**NIKKI:**_**(in the background)**_ HEY THAT'S MY LINE

* * *

Samantha Manson was sitting on the edge of her balcony , it was a hot night so she wore a black nighty that ended just above her knees with a bat on it ,she was thinking of Danny, she had just found out from tucker that he was going out with Valary.

Sam sat the rail thinking about all the good and bad times she had with Danny like when he got his ghost powers ' GASP oh no has he told Valary about his ghost powers?, well if he had I wish him luck and if he hasn't, ….. he will.'

Sam was so upset about him going out with Valary, it could be for real this time, but Sam didn't want to think about that, if he was happy she was happy, well not as happy as him anyway, what am I saying she will be bursting out into tears every night, anyway, she got up from were she was sitting and got her mp3 that was on her desk, tucker and Danny brought it her for Christmas, she put on the song angels from Within Temptation on.

(this song is one of ma favs)

And she begin to sing out loud into the warm empty air 

_Sparkling angel I believe_

_You were my savior in my time of need._

Blinded by faith I couldn't hear

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

Sam felt a sudden draft drift past her, but just shrugged it of for a cilly breeze, then kept singing

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give the reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

When the song finished she turned of the mp3 and set it on her desk and got into bed, not even bothering to close the balcony door because of how hot it was.

Just when she was about to go of to sleep when she felt invsable arms around her waste and someone wispier in her ear "I love you Sammy and I will never take advantage of your heart again."

Then drifted of into a peaceful dream of her and Danny together forever……

* * *

**SAM:** bitch

**NIKKI:** what now you got the camera

**SAM:** I just felt like saying it……..at you………that is…

**NIKKI:** shut your mouth pepper Anne I'm not stupid _un like some people_, anyway its coming to an end.

**SAM,NIKKI,DANNY**_**(don't know where he came from lol):**_ THANK YOU FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW

_**I know its kind of cheesey but I wanted a one shot and here it is.**_

_**Danny wasn't really going out with Valary he told tucker to say that so he could see her reaction I know its silly but u know I'm a silly person lol.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**From Nic0la-2oo8 xxxxx**_


End file.
